


May I Have This Dance?

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet quiet date night</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

Title: May I Have This Dance?  
Author: Carol  
Rating: PG   
Character: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: None  
Beta: The Original Namarie

 

Viggo wasn’t sure how he’d let himself be talked into going out like this, but somehow here he was, in a dimly lit ballroom, music being played by a small quartet and couples dancing or sitting at small tables scattered around the room. As his eyes grew accustomed to the lighting he took a little closer look around at the people. 

‘Not your average crowd,’ was the first thought that came to him. 

Not average was as close to the truth as he was willing to get. There were conventional couples, men and women talking, laughing, dancing; but there were other couples too, female couples, male couples, all enjoying the music and the discreet atmosphere. 

As he stood there, uncertain of what to do next, he was approached by a sharply dressed waiter, offering him a table and a drink. Viggo followed the man to a small table in a corner, sitting and ordering, then playing with the napkin on the table as he waited. 

Sipping the amber fluid the waiter left, he sat watching the crowd, small though it was. As he scanned the room again, watching the couples swirl on the dance floor, the few people coming and going, his attention was caught by a young man standing in the entrance, looking almost as lost as he’d felt when he’d first arrived. 

Taking another swallow of liquid courage, he rose from his seat and worked his way across the room, stopping just short of the young man as he turned to leave. 

“Don’t go,” he said with a slightly shaking voice. “I mean,” he continued as the young man turned back towards him, “would you care to join me, for a drink?” 

The younger man smiled shyly, and held out his hand. 

“I’d love to. I’m Orlando.” 

Viggo took his hand and held it gently for a moment. “Viggo. Pleased to meet you, Orlando.” 

The two men spent the time talking, drinking, and eventually as the evening was winding down, Viggo rose from his chair, bowing and asking Orlando for the last dance. As the tired quartet played their final piece of the night, the two handsome men, one tall and light, the other tall and dark, spun slowly around the floor, noticing nothing but the glow in the other’s eyes. 

As the last notes faded, and the few remaining couples gathered their coats to leave, the two men still stood in each other’s arms, a look of peace and contentment on both faces. 

As they left, arm in arm, there wasn’t a question that they were meant to be together. 

On the ride home, Orlando held Viggo’s hand, playing with his long fingers. 

“Did you have a good time tonight, Angel?” 

“The best, love. I just wish we could go out together more often.” 

Viggo pulled the car into the drive, shutting off the engine and leaning over to place a kiss on his mate’s smiling lips. 

“Me too, Angel, me too.”

~end~


End file.
